


Sometimes the right things happen

by something_impotant



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, More than one chapter, Mpreg, Multi, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, hunk - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_impotant/pseuds/something_impotant
Summary: Lance works for the Voltron police, and finds Keith while on his route. Keith never met the alpha that found him in heat, but now lives with him because right now he’s the only one he can trust.





	Sometimes the right things happen

**Author's Note:**

> Keith’s mother at the beginning is his adopted mother, wanted her son to be an Alpha.

Burning Pain. That’s what the punch in the face from adoptive mother felt like. Pain and rejection. “You worthless piece of shit. Leave. I do not want to see you again. You omega whore. I never should have adopted you, hoping you would turn out to be an Alpha!” She said gritting her teeth, and growling at Keith to get out of her house.  
Keith whimpered softly grabbing his pack, packing some of his things and running out the house and down the road as fast as he could.  
When Keith should have stopped he didn’t and he ended up running into someone. “Sorry I am so sorry.”  
“You are in heat.” The man murmured. “I am Lance,” Lance said lifting Keith up. “I’ll take you somewhere safe.”  
“N-no I don’t know you,” Keith said pushing out of Lance’s arms.  
“No. Here.” Lance showed Keith his badge. “There are multiple Alpha’s closing in on you let me take you somewhere safe. I am Voltron police I won’t engage I’ll bring you water and food when your waves are done.”  
With that, Keith thought about it and nodded. “Okay. Yes please.” And with that Lance ran carrying Keith to his car and driving him to his place.  
When they pulled up at the small house Lance parked and carried Keith in and laying him on the spare bed. “I will check on you in two hours I promise.” Lance stated before leaving and shutting the door.  
Keith gazed around the room and slowly made his way to the window shutting the curtains. “So-so hot.” He murmured unzipping his jacket and taking it off. Still not content with being this hot, Keith stripped down to his boxers. He laid on the bed trying to get comfortable. “H-hot s-so ho-ot.” He murmured slipping off his soaked boxers.  
Keith laid on his front and jutted his ass up in the air. The cool air from the fan helped blowing wind towards him slowly cooling him off to a comfortable degree.  
Keith slowly reached down and started to stroke himself, a soft moan passing him as he did so. With his other hand, he slowly trailed back to his ass and slipped a finger in, crying out louder as he did so.  
With hearing how loud he was, Keith bit down on the blanket to help quiet himself. After he slowly added a second finger a moan passing him.  
He moved his fingers back and forth moaning loudly, still biting into the blanket, with his free hand he reached down and stroked himself, moaning still.  
Keith added a third finger moaning louder as he brought them back and forth.

Cinnamon and chocolate. That was what the Omega smelled like. This was such an enticing smell to Lance, he wanted to go into the bedroom to breed and mate the Omega. His raven black hair, piercing gray eyes, and a slim body, that Lance would not mind to share his house with.  
Lance checked his watch, an hour and 15 minutes have passed. Lance stood and went to the door opening it just a crack. The smell hit him stronger and he slowly walked into the room. Keith was on the bed, his ass jutted up in the air three fingers deep in his ass.  
Lance opened then closed his mouth, swallowing as he gazed to Keith watching him.  
“Alpha….. Need you.” Keith moaned seeing Lance. Lance took off his coat and walked over to the omega. “No sex but I’ll help.” He murmured and gently pressed fluttery kisses to Keith’s neck calming the omega just a bit. Keith gazed up to Lance and his eyes drifted closed as the omega purred and stayed close to Lance. Lance smiled and stroked Keith’s hair back. “Good Omega.” He said softly, and gently and continued to stroke his hair as Keith slowly fell asleep. Once Keith was in a deep sleep Lance stood and tucked the omega in before going out of the bedroom and showering. The smell of Keith drove Lance wild and he wanted to do so many things to Keith. Lance was a civil Alpha not one to take advantage of an omega in heat. “I need to make him mine.” Lance murmured to himself and sighed as he scrubbed himself with the subtle smelling shampoo and body wash. 

Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately sat up not knowing where he was. He gazed around the room and glanced to his clothes nice and folded in a chair. He then quickly gazed to his body make sure no signs of sexual interactions happened, making sure he was not taken advantaged of in a weekend state. A soft knock on the door made Keith jump, before Lance poked his head inside. “Oh good! You’re awake!” Lance said with a smile. “I just wanted to let you know, you can stay here as long as you need be, I’ll even pay you if you keep the house clean as well as helping make food and such. That is till you can find a job.” Lance said with a lopsided grin. Keith gazed up to him and gave a soft nod. “I’ll think about it I don’t want to bother you too much.” Keith murmured and pulled the covers tightly around him. “You didn’t do anything to me right?” Keith asked gazing to Lance. Lance tilted his head. “All I did was lay you in bed and pick up your clothes, I also laid beside you and calmed you towards the end of your heat, you purred and fell asleep.” Lance said a soft smile on his lips. “I’ll take you clothes shopping later ok?” He asked softly, “and if you don’t have a job you can apply while we’re out.” Lance said and smiled. “Also do you have a phone?” Lance asked gazing to Keith. Keith shook his head. “No , I’m sorry.” He said his gaze shifting down. Lance chuckled. “it’s alright if you don’t have one I have a land line and I wrote down a couple emergency numbers you can reach me at in case of something happening here.” Lance said softly. “Well I have to head to work, I washed your clothing, so those are clean.” Lance said before heading out and closing the door behind him, his steps fading away, and the soft close of the front door left Keith in a silent and strange home, but one he would like to get used to seeing, and calling home.


End file.
